


Marked

by Takkaori



Series: Black 'n' Red Marks [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Drama, M/M, Mentioned Alma Karma, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Soulmate semi-UA. Drama. Le lien de deux âmes sœurs laisse une marque. Celle qui se trouve au creux du cou de Kanda est noire car la sienne est morte. Celle au cou d'Allen est rouge. Cela signifie que son âme sœur est liée à un autre.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce petit Soulmate Semi-AU s'inspire d'un prompt que j'ai vu en Anglais sur tumblr pour l'idée des marques, mais je l'ai un peu modifié à ma sauce alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire et vous semblera un minimum original :D.
> 
> C'est un Yullen avec du Drama/Angst/Tragic, mais ce n'est pas si dark que ça, n'ayez crainte ;').
> 
> Rated T pour le langage fleuri de ce cher Kanda, mais rien de bien méchant sinon.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La marque des âmes-sœurs n'est pas définie à la naissance. Cependant, une tâche imperceptible, comme une pigmentation plus pâle de la peau, ou une légère cicatrice, est présente. Plus tard, elle grandit. Il faut du temps pour que la marque se développe et obtienne sa forme finale, généralement entre les dix et seize ans d'un individu. La marque de deux âme-sœurs adopte la même forme, afin qu'elles puissent se reconnaître.

Néanmoins, il arrive parfois qu'une marque soit informe ou détériorée, et qu'au lieu de rester pâle, elle change de couleur.

C'est le cas d'Allen Walker. La sienne est loin d'être une forme discrète et esthétique. Elle est rouge, du creux de la nuque, à droite, jusqu'à un peu plus haut, sur le côté du cou. Elle semble à vif, comme une brûlure. Presque plus laide que ce pentacle en forme d'étoile qui coupe son œil gauche et descend sur une bonne partie de sa joue. Si sa marque est ainsi, c'est car son âme-sœur ne lui appartient pas. Qu'il a perdu son lien sans avoir jamais eu la moindre chance de le rencontrer. Il n'a rien pu faire, n'est pas fautif, les dés étant déjà jetés. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, a vu sa marque accordée à celle d'un autre que lui.

Ce qui lui arrive est loin d'être un cas isolé. C'est juste un jeu de la malchance, qu'aucun n'aimerait subir. Que lui a subi. En ça, Allen est peut-être doublement maudit.

Le point positif, c'est que contrairement à sa réelle malédiction, qui se voit à son visage, il peut théoriquement cacher celle-là, en portant des chemises à col hauts et fermés. En laissant pousser un peu ses cheveux pour qu'ils recouvrent cet endroit. C'est ce que font la plupart des gens dans son cas. Ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur, ne pas pouvoir être lié, c'est une disgrâce.

Pour autant, Allen, lui, n'essaie pas forcément de la cacher. Il s'en fiche, c'est comme ça. Les gens parlent, de toute façon. Il sait qu'il est plaint pour sa malédiction, d'autant plus quand les regards tombent au creux de son cou, s'il porte un vêtement qui l'expose. Il s'en fiche, encore une fois, parce qu'il y est habitué. Il a aussi droit à de la méfiance, du dégoût, et certaine fois, une haine instinctive. Car il est maudit. Les gens peuvent avoir peur de lui. Ça aussi, il est habitué.

En arrivant à l'Ordre, en faisant son travail d'exorciste, Allen a trouvé sa voie, à défaut de son âme-sœur. Le chemin qu'il emprunte est semé d'embuche, une faiblesse interne qu'il ignore lui souffle parfois d'abandonner, mais Allen est fort. Il tient. Il subsiste. Il a dû être comme ça pour survivre, c'est ce que la vie lui a appris, et il a retenu la leçon tant bien que mal. S'il ne veut pas s'effondrer, et il refuse, il doit faire ça. S'acharner.

L'amour, dans tout ça, parait tellement futile, si dérisoire qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas.

À l'ordre, Allen a rencontré Kanda.

Ils ne se supportent pas, et ne cherchent pas à interagir ensemble plus que ça. Quand ils le font, c'est pour s'engueuler, s'insulter comme deux êtres en rivalité. Allen avoue que ça l'amuse un peu, quand ça ne l'énerve pas pour de vrai à cause des sarcasmes vicieux de l'irascible épéiste, parce que ça lui permet de se défouler. Avec Kanda, il n'a ni à réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire, ni montrer une facette agréable pour se faire apprécier. Et pour cause, il ne peut pas se faire apprécier. Kanda n'a rien de sympathique avec lui, ni avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. En conséquence, Allen est naturel avec lui.

Et ça, c'est plaisant.

Toutefois, Allen n'est pas un menteur. Le mensonge, le vrai, comme la plupart des gens, il ne l'aime pas, il ne le considère pas comme une valeur qu'il aimerait voir appliquée par tous. Bien au contraire. Ça ne l'empêche pas de dissimuler et de garder pour lui certaines choses. Il est habitué à faire cavalier seul sur bien des points, et ces habitudes perdurent. C'est sa vie dure qui le lui a appris. S'il veut s'en sortir, il doit compter sur lui-même. Il y a des sentiments à ne pas monter, à ne pas révéler. C'est ainsi, c'est la vie.

Kanda semble le lui reprocher, trouver son comportement faux. Il lui dit souvent voir à travers lui, voir qui il est vraiment, à savoir un pathétique Moyashi. Allen n'aime pas qu'il lui parle comme ça et lui dise ce genre de chose, mais il n'a peut-être pas tort sur le fait qu'il force parfois trop sur la politesse et la gentillesse. Mais c'est un choix qu'il fait, un choix qu'il assume et qui tient bon avec lui.

Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est à noter, à propos de Kanda. Les connards imbuvables comme lui, qui croient tout connaître et pensent être mieux que tout le monde, il y en a des centaines. C'est d'un banal affligeant.

Non, ce qui choque Allen, c'est qu'il est comme lui.

Il ne l'a pas vu tout de suite, parce que contrairement à lui, Kanda le cache, ou ne le montre que très rarement, comme il porte presque toujours la longue veste de son uniforme d'exorciste, le col remonté et boutonné sous le menton. Allen ne sait pas si c'est fait exprès, comme il n'a pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement honte, ce ne serait pas son genre, et quand elle est exposée, il garde sa superbe.

Pourtant, c'est là.

Sa marque n'est pas normale. Elle a viré au noir.

Similairement à la sienne, ça fait l'effet d'être une blessure. Une pourriture des tissus de son épiderme, qui ne s'étend pas, mais qui a l'air douloureuse. Ça semble même peser, être un fardeau par-dessus la peau.

Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Son âme-sœur est morte.

La perte d'un lien, personne ne s'en remet jamais vraiment, d'après les dire. Si ça ne tue pas, c'est tellement douloureux qu'il faut une âme d'acier pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas se laisser mourir. Kanda a survécu. Ça intrigue Allen, bien sûr. Il se demande bien ce que l'épéiste a dû endurer dans sa vie pour être capable de survivre à ça. Il a évidemment du respect, ainsi qu'une certaine préoccupation, pour Kanda.

Quelques fois, lorsqu'ils se battent en entraînement, parce que ça leur arrive, c'est nettement plus constructif pour expulser leur tension, vêtu de tricots légers, Allen aperçoit le regard de Kanda. Il traîne sur son cou. Celui d'Allen traîne alors sur le sien. Ils n'en parlent pas, ne s'en sont jamais dit le moindre mot. C'est le genre de chose dont personne ne discute vraiment, les marques. C'est considéré comme privé, comme intime, et pour cause, il n'y a que les liés qui ont le droit d'y toucher, sans quoi la peau réagit en rejet. Le contact devient en effet insupportable. C'est aussi de cette manière que deux liés se reconnaissent.

Mais tout ça, c'est pour une marque normale. Personne ne sait réellement ce que ça fait pour une marque comme la leur. Est-ce que la peau brûle ? Démange ? Est-ce pire ? Ou est-ce que, puisque le lien est à moitié mort, ça n'a aucun effet ? Allen se pose des questions, naturellement. C'est une curiosité normale, après tout. Il ne le saura jamais, de toute façon.

Lorsque les yeux scrutent les marques, Allen et Kanda se jaugent, s'observant, comprenant leurs points communs malgré leurs discordes. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils harmoniseront leurs cordes. Peut-être un jour. Peut-être pas. Ça n'empêche pas les regards de traîner et d'être là. Au fond, l'un comme l'autre se fichent de ce qu'ils voient, mais ça les attire sans qu'ils ne sachent bien pourquoi. Parce qu'ils sont pareils. Parce qu'ils semblent être tous les deux atteints d'une même malédiction. Celle de vivre sans amour.

Pour une raison futile, à savoir une parole froidement lâchée (Kanda) et une réplique virulente (Allen), ils se crient dessus aujourd'hui, comme à l'accoutumée. Allen énerve Kanda autant que Kanda l'énerve, c'est bien connu. Les insultes pleuvent et ils sont à la limite d'en venir aux mains. Kanda retient Allen par le bras, et Allen l'agrippe à l'encolure de la main qui lui reste libre. Ils sont dans une salle d'entrainement, seuls, où ils se sont retrouvés pour un combat à l'épée, et ne sont résolument pas d'accord sur l'issue du combat, ni sur comment le gagnant doit traiter le perdant. C'est dans ces instants qu'Allen est réellement fâché contre Kanda. Il a le don de le mettre hors de lui, c'est une chose à laquelle il est presque plus doué que pour manier sa précieuse épée, Mugen.

Ça crie, ça tonne, en clair, ça tourne à l'orage. Les éclats de voix deviennent virulents.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ta forme est pourrie, Moyashi. T'es nul et t'écoutes rien, c'est pas possible que t'apprennes. »

Allen serre les dents et grogne devant ce ton arrogant. Il lui décocherait la tête s'il le pouvait.

« Ma forme n'est pas pourrie, mais je pratique pas l'épée depuis longtemps, moi ! T'as dit que t'allais me montrer comment m'en servir avec tes airs bien pédants, mais quand il s'agit d'expliquer, tu sers à rien !

—Tu crois que tu sers à quelque chose, toi, petit con de nain ?

—Au moins, je ne me la pète pas à m'engager à quelque chose que je ne suis pas capable de faire, et je ne suis pas un nain.

—J'vais te casser la gueule, t'vas voir ce que je suis capable de faire !

—Essaie un peu, pour voir, et je te casse la tienne ! »

L'emprise de Kanda sur son bras se resserre, et celle d'Allen sur son encolure également. Kanda grogne, le regard mauvais :

« Tu me fais chier, Moyashi. Tu me fais vraiment chier. J'te déteste.

—Oh, crois-moi, toi aussi, tu me sors par les yeux.

—Personne t'a demandé de me regarder.

—Personne t'a demandé non plus d'être ici avec moi si tu me détestes, Bakanda. C'est toi qui m'as défié le premier, j'te rappelle. J'ai rien demandé. »

Mouché, Kanda tourne la tête, de mauvaise foi.

« Tch. Espèce de con. »

Allen rigole.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? T'es déjà à court d'arguments ? Ta répartie s'essouffle tellement vite, Kanda. »

Brutalement, le Japonais colle son front contre le sien, au point qu'Allen manque de se casser la figure en arrière. Ça lui a fait mal, il est bien obligé de l'avouer. L'Anglais durcit cependant l'emprise de ses pieds au sol, et il resserre les dents. Kanda rétorque :

« J'suis pas bon avec les mots, mais continue à me chercher et tu verras que je peux te la faire fermer.

—J'aimerais bien voir ça. On repart, c'est ça que tu veux ? » Il parlait du combat. « Tu me montreras peut-être comment il faut faire, cette fois. »

Kanda semble un instant motivé par l'idée d'en découdre, mais il grogne simplement, le toisant furieusement.

« Nan. J'en ai marre, j'perds mon temps avec toi. Je veux me tirer.

—Lâche-moi, alors.

—Lâche d'abord. »

Comme deux enfants, ils sont là, les sourcils froncés, la bouche tordue et la colère fusant dans leurs membres. Ils ne lâchent pas prise, ni l'un ni l'autre, regardant chacun au fond du regard de l'autre, déterminé à remporter la bataille visuelle et être celui qui flanchera le dernier. À vrai dire, si personne ne vient les interrompre, ça peut être long. Allen sait qu'il en aura bientôt marre, mais par fierté, il va rester. C'est pareil pour Kanda. Non, vraiment, ils sont peut-être capable de passer une ou deux heures comme ça, avant que l'un décide de faire évoluer le combat à force de se lancer des piques, ou n'essaie de balancer l'autre avec fracas pour avoir un semblant de victoire.

À côté du col de Kanda qu'Allen étire à force de le tirer, il parvient à voir sa marque noire. De près, on dirait une plaque de peau durcie. C'est laid. Mais ça ne le rebute pas. Kanda fronce les sourcils, tirant brusquement sur son bras pour lui faire détourner les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce tu r'gardes, Moyashi ?! »

Allen aperçoit alors ceux de Kanda qui, en automatisme, finissent par traîner sur son torse. Il porte un haut sans manche, fin sur les épaules, alors sa marque est voyante. Allen ne se démonte pas.

« Je m'appelle Allen. Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi, Bakanda ? »

Leurs iris se fusillent, mais finissent par s'accorder, la contemplation devenant effective, reconnue et assumée des deux côtés, bon gré mal gré. Allen sent sa bouche sèche, et un instant, sa hargne s'échappe.

Il reprend, décidé, raffermi :

« Je touche la tienne si tu touches la mienne. »

Hormis le fait que cette phrase, par une oreille traînante qui ne connaîtrait pas le contexte de leur conversation, pourrait être, seigneur dieu, si mal interprétée… Elle est bizarre à prononcer. Kanda et lui n'ont aucune raison de se toucher comme ça. Ils ne sont pas liés ailleurs, mais ne sont pas liés ensemble. Allen ne saura jamais à qui il était lié, et si jamais Kanda a su l'identité de son âme-sœur, peut-être qu'il est dans le même cas que lui. En tout cas, il n'y a rien entre eux, c'est clair et net.

Si on oublie la douleur en cas de rejet, dans le cas d'une compatibilité, le toucher d'une marque est plaisant. Être touché ici par un lié devient même un besoin, une fois que le lien est reconnu. Le contact de l'âme-sœur sur la marque est réputé comme facteur de bien-être ultime. Certains lui voient même un sens érotique. Allen pourrait en être gêné. Une part de lui l'est, en vérité. Mais il ne le montre pas, parce que c'est avec Kanda qu'il veut faire ça, et parce qu'il ne va pas rougir misérablement pour quelque chose qu'il compte initier. Le Japonais ne rougit pas non plus. Pas que ça serait son genre, mais vu la connotation, il le pourrait lui aussi, après tout. Allen serait surpris de le voir manifester une émotion, ce n'est cependant pas impossible. Kanda est un humain, lui aussi.

Le plus petit soutient le regard du plus grand, nullement désavantagé devant lui. Kanda semble analyser la proposition. Enfin, Allen sent son bras relâché, et Kanda se recule. Il croit qu'il va partir, qu'il décline son offre, et ne s'en sent pas plus vexé que ça pour autant. Il se dit juste qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander, pas si tôt. Ou peut-être pas du tout. Il voit bien qu'ils s'intriguent à cause de ça, il n'est pas idiot et sait lire dans les regards du brun, mais ça s'arrête là. Allen a proposé dans une impulsion, sans que ce soit important pour lui. C'est tout à fait platonique, aussi. Ce pourquoi il n'est pas gêné de l'acte, ni dépité du refus.

À son grand étonnement, Kanda ne part pas. Il déboute sa veste, et elle tombe derrière lui, délivrant son torse nu. Allen sent ses yeux s'écarquiller, il ne l'avait vraiment pas cru. Il agite un peu son bras engourdi après le maintien rude du kendoka, et ils restent là, sans bouger. Allen s'attarde sur le torse de Kanda, plus particulièrement sur son cou. Il sent le poids scrutateur au niveau du sien. Le seul geste qu'il fait est de tirer plus bas le tissu sur son épaule droite, afin de la découvrir.

Kanda se rapproche de lui.

Allen complète la proximité.

Entre eux, maître et roi, le silence. Il se fait d'or, mais pèse plus lourd que le plomb.

« Je commence, ou tu commences, Moyashi ? »

Allen esquisse un sourire.

« C'est Allen. »

Le brun montre les dents, comme prêt à mordre. Allen s'en amuse davantage.

« Faisons-le ensemble. »

La main de Kanda monte alors à son cou, la sienne montant au sien. Les doigts se tendent, un peu agités dans leur lent mouvement porteur de doutes. Allen commence à ressentir un peu la gêne. Toucher la marque de quelqu'un n'est définitivement pas anodin. Il l'ignore simplement. Ils sont deux à le vouloir, et après tout, ils sont des _Souillés_ , comme les gens disent. Car leur marque a tourné. Ils ne sont pas des liés. Ils sont déliés, disloqués, n'ont aucune moitié. Pour cela, ils ne sont rien, aux yeux de la société. Pourtant, à l'instant même, l'un pour l'autre, ils sont _quelque chose_. Certainement pas tout, à cause de leur relation purement platonique teintée d'hostilité, mais bel et bien quelque chose. Leur absence de lien, leurs Souillures commune, les réunissent depuis quelques temps. Peut-être avec plus d'attrait, du moins un attrait plus légitime, plus naturel, que celui que confère le lien artificiel.

Le lien, Allen le trouve surfait. Il n'est peut-être pas un exemple de sincérité première sur tous les plans, et peut-être qu'il a jalousé les Liés fut un temps. Il est jeune, après tout, comme tout être humain, il a longtemps désiré appartenir à un groupe d'individu, trouver sa famille. L'amour aussi, bien que ça ne l'intéresse définitivement pas aujourd'hui. Avoir _sa place_. Même s'il a joyeusement plongé dans les emmerdes une fois à l'Ordre, il a trouvé une famille, en plus de sa voie. Il a sa place. Il ne lui 'manque' théoriquement que l'amour, mais toujours, Allen s'en moque, ce n'est pas sa préoccupation première. Ce qui se passe avec Kanda est quelque chose, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il aime bien. Parce que quoique ce soit, peu importe le nom qu'on veut lui donner, c'est vrai.

C'est toujours ça, entre lui et Kanda.

Allen se raidit brutalement quand la main du brun touche sa marque. Il n'a posé que deux doigt, mais ça gratte, ça démange. Un réflexe lui donne envie d'ordonner qu'il les enlève. Il se mord la langue dans sa bouche, ferme les yeux sous la sensation désagréable. _Ça fait mal._ Ça a le goût d'interdit, d'inapproprié, d'inadéquat, mais c'est ce qu'Allen se surprend à apprécier. Il est quelqu'un qui fait attention à être sage, tout en possédant tout à fait ses côtés rebelles.

Ses propres doigts touchent la marque de Kanda. La peau est sèche, le toucher n'est pas très agréable, mais il y fait traîner ses doigts, prenant garde à ne pas trop brusquer l'autre. Kanda ne réagit pas, on dirait que rien ne se passe. En son regard, Allen décrypte quand même quelque chose. Ça doit forcément lui faire mal, à lui aussi. Kanda est simplement assez fort pour l'endurer. Allen ne peut pas empêcher la question de jaillir de ses lèvres :

« Tu sais qui c'était ? »

Kanda n'ôte pas ses doigts, caresse sa marque avec une étonnante précaution, en miroir à Allen. Il l'interroge physiquement. Le blandin précise alors.

« Ton lié. Tu l'as connu, Kanda ? »

Sa voix est douce, malgré le caractère directe de sa question. Si c'est le cas, il ne tient pas à raviver des souvenirs douloureux chez le Japonais. L'Anglais le zyeute, attentif.

Kanda serre les dents.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait avec Moyashi en ce moment, ni pourquoi il le fait. Il sait juste que ce petit con l'emmerde, mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chercher l'un comme l'autre malgré tout ça. Il se rend compte que ses yeux tombent souvent dans le cou de ce gamin. Le type l'énerve, il lui dégommerait bien la gueule et n'aime pas être avec lui plus que nécessaire, mais il est là. Il peut pas s'en débarrasser, de ce con. Il ne peut pas l'ignorer.

Ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi il tolère qu'ils soient là, à tripoter leurs marques comme deux amants qu'ils ne seront jamais. Mais c'est comme ça. Kanda en ressent, étrangement, l'envie. Tout le fait chier à propos de Moyashi, mais il se trouve parfois à le tolérer. D'un côté, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se doutait que ça pouvait arriver un jour, ce qu'ils font. Sans savoir s'il l'accepterait, en étant incertain.

Kanda admet que les rumeurs n'ont pas menti. Ça fait mal, cette merde. En plus de son sale caractère, son corps lui donne envie d'en coller une bonne au maudit pour oser poser ses pattes sur lui, _ici_. Lui aussi, pense que c'est intime, inapproprié, et ressent même une certaine gêne.

Kanda fait mine de s'en foutre, il n'en montrera rien. Comme Allen, il est têtu.

Il considère ensuite la question du gamin.

Est-ce qu'il a connu son lié ? Ouais, il l'a connu.

La réponse tombe toute seule dans sa tête, elle est si douloureuse qu'elle le foudroie.

Alma.

Quand Kanda est né, à ses neufs ans d'âge physique, dans ce trou, cryogénisé, il avait déjà cette foutue marque. Un développement un peu précoce, mais rien d'étonnant, ça arrive. Le gamin en face de lui, qui lui souriait et qui le saluait, avait la même marque que lui, Kanda s'en rendrait compte plus tard. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, et être simple. Avec sa fierté, et un instinct antisocial curieusement développé chez lui, il l'avait toujours rejeté. Jusqu'à ce que con force suffisamment pour le faire céder. C'était typique d'Alma.

Si ça fait mal, c'est parce que la suite a bien évidemment foiré. Alma et lui ont découvert qu'ils étaient des âmes réincarnés dans des corps artificiels. Si lui l'a mal pris et a bien été paumé, Alma a pété son câble et tout défoncer. Il avait tué tout le monde. Avait même voulu le tuer. Kanda était donc celui qui l'avait tué. Du haut de ses neufs ans d'âge physique, à peine quelques mois de conscience, il avait tué son lié. Parce que rien n'était simple. Dans d'autres circonstances, Kanda aurait accepté de mourir avec lui. Mais il y avait cette femme qu'il voyait en rêve. Cette femme qu'il voulait retrouver, qui était probablement liée à son ancien corps.

Kanda a en lui l'objectif primal de retrouver cette personne.

Il ne sait pas si elle est vivante, si elle a refait sa vie – ça semble impossible avec une marque noire, mais des rumeurs disent que ça arrive – ou même s'il se mettrait avec elle. Il n'est plus celui qu'elle aimait, après tout. Kanda sait, en plus, que son temps est compté. Ce tatouage qu'il a sur le cœur, cette marque, se rétrécit au fur et à mesure que sa vie éphémère se consume. Ce sablier qui enferme un lotus aux pétales tombante lorsque sa vie diminue est de moins en moins complet…

Il est déjà presque aussi mort qu'Alma, Kanda le sait.

Il aimerait juste dire au revoir à cette personne avant. Sans savoir s'il en aurait la chance, mais, avec son impétuosité et sa détermination, en étant persuadé qu'il y arrivera bien.

Il ne peut pas dire ça à ce gamin. Il ne va pas raconter son passé, à personne. Jamais.

« Ça t'regarde pas. »

Il assène froidement. Allen acquiesce, note qu'il n'a pas dit non.

« Je suis désolé, Kanda. »

C'est sincère. C'est brûlant de sincérité et de bonté, comme ce toucher qui lui arrache la peau. Mais, malgré la douleur, c'est ce qui terrasse la raison de Kanda autant que celle d'Allen, être touché, là, comme reconnu et accepté par un autre… _C'est bon_.

« Ta gueule, ou j'arrête. »

Allen lève les yeux au ciel.

« J'essayais juste…

—Quoi ? D'être sympa avec moi ? »

Allen hoche la tête, perles grises plongées au fond des siennes.

« Où est le mal ?

—Nulle part. Mais j'ai pas besoin de ça.

—Très bien. »

Ils se taisent, caressant encore leurs peaux, oubliant peu à peu la douleur au profit de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de bizarre. Kanda sent son regard se perdre dans le vague. Il pense à Alma, soudainement. Comme beaucoup de fois, sa marque le lance, encore plus avec le toucher du putain de Moyashi. Allen réalise que son expression est basse, et recommence à parler :

« Kanda ?… » Il se tait d'abord devant le regard interloqué du brun, « Je ne voulais pas te parler de quelque chose de douloureux. »

Le brun secoue la tête, irrité.

« C'est bon, Moyashi. Arrête de faire le type gentil.

—Tu préfères que je sois méchant avec toi, Bakanda ?

—M'en fous.

—Alors laisse-moi être gentil si je le veux. »

Kanda retrousse les lèvres. Ce putain de gosse a des côtés naïfs et idéalistes qui lui donnent encore plus envie de lui botter le cul à grands coups de pieds.

« T'es qu'un stupide Moyashi.

—T'es qu'un imbécile de Bakanda. »

Mais Allen lui sourit. Kanda ne rend pas le sourire.

Plutôt crever.

Ils sont là depuis un moment, et ça peut encore durer. Ils le sentent tous les deux.

Le regard d'Allen se fige dans son cou, il semble inquiet et tâtonne gentiment la peau morte.

« Elle a l'air vraiment pourrie, ta peau, ici, Bakanda. »

Ses yeux se lèvent sur lui, il semble vraiment inquiété pour lui et empli de compassion. Pas de pitié. C'est pour ça que Kanda ne lui casse pas encore la gueule. Pas encore. Il rétorque, venimeux :

« C'est ton bras qu'est pourri et ta cicatrice à la gueule. »

Le blandin ne parait pas être affecté des remarques. L'habitude.

« Mon bras est porteur de l'innocence, et je suis maudit. » Il s'en fiche. Allen reprend, après une pause : « Ta peau est vraiment abimée, ici… Ça a l'air d'être douloureux. Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Ses yeux se plissent, Kanda lit toujours la bonté de la préoccupation dedans. Il se demande pourquoi Moyashi se préoccupe comme ça de lui. Mais il crache, indifférent :

« Parfois. Toi ? »

Allen a l'air surpris. Kanda ricane, sarcastiquement.

« Tu parles de moi mais t'as vu ton putain de cou ? On dirait que tu viens de te brûler au fer rouge, que c'est prêt à saigner si j'appuie trop fort. »

Comme amusé, Allen rit aussi, puis il hoche la tête.

« Ça arrive que j'ai mal. Ça gratte un peu. Comme maintenant.

—Ça gratte aussi. »

Kanda l'avoue sans honte, c'est évident que ça leur fait mal de faire ça. Ils ne sont pas liés ensemble.

« Ça fait trop mal ? »

L'Anglais s'enquiert de savoir s'il veut arrêter, le Japonais le comprend. Ce contact… Il en rugit intérieurement, mais il est définitivement plaisant malgré la douleur. Peut-être avec la douleur. Est-il masochiste ? Ça serait bien sa veine, mais vu l'objectif irréalisable après lequel il court, ça ne serait pas totalement étonnant. Toujours est-il que sans déconner, Kanda aime cette douleur.

« Ça va. »

Allen sourit encore.

« Ok. J'aime bien ton tatouage, au fait. »

Kanda est abasourdi, le maudit fixant son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, de mon tatouage ? »

Moyashi hausse les épaules.

« Je trouve le symbole sur ton cœur plutôt beau. Ça veut dire quoi ?

—C'est la vie, » répond mécaniquement Kanda. « Ma vie. »

Le symbole du lien de son corps à la plante évanescente, de sa vie qui sera si courte. C'est ironique, quand il y pense. À défaut d'avoir une âme-sœur, il a buté la sienne et il est lié à une plante. Sa main gauche touchant la marque à son cou, la main droite d'Allen vient caresser le tatouage. Kanda se contracte, mais il le laisse faire. Il grince des dents lorsque les doigts pâles glissent sur la peau.

« On dirait qu'il étreint ton cœur et va te l'arracher. C'est glauque… mais artistique. »

Toujours ce petit sourire amical que Kanda réfute. Il sait pas si on peut appeler ça de l'art, ou un foutu art dramatique, puisque ce truc est une bombe à retardement. Le sceau de la guerre sur la poitrine, il l'a.

« Parce que t'y connais en art, l'nabot ?

—Non, mais je sais reconnaître quelque chose d'artistique. Parce que toi tu t'y connais, le Bakanda ?

—M'en branle.

—J'avoue ne pas y porter grand intérêt non plus. »

Le silence retombe entre eux, une fois ces mots dits. La caresse d'Allen sur son torse et à son cou n'arrête pas, Kanda n'arrêtant pas les siennes non plus. Ça dure. Le brun a l'impression que ça fait des plombes quand il enlève sa main, reculant pour que Moyashi le laisse partir à son tour. Il a une lueur déçue dans l'œil. Kanda, pour être honnête, se sent déçu également. Mais ils vont pas passer la nuit à faire ça non plus, ils sont loin d'avoir aiguisé Mugen ensemble.

« Bon, j'me barre. »

Kanda tourne les talons sans attendre, la voix d'Allen résonnant derrière lui.

« À plus, Bakanda. »

Kanda l'ignore et poursuit son chemin.

Allen est encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer avec Kanda. Il n'aurait pas cru que ça durerait si longtemps, et que ça serait comme ça… Le brun parti, il ressent un vide au creux de son cou. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne rosit pas un peu finalement, mais sans être complètement gêné. Dans son esprit, autant que dans celui de Kanda, ce n'est pas sentimental. Une curiosité, un contact étrange entre… amis. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils sont.

Allen a beau adorer Lavi et Lenalee, qui sont ses deux amis proches, Kanda est le seul avec qui il peut vraiment être lui-même. Malgré les engueulades. Avec les engueulades.

Il repart dans sa chambre, des pensées plein la tête, se demandant ce qui va se passer avec Kanda la prochaine fois. S'ils vont remettre ça.

Il aimerait bien.

Les jours passent. Il y a des missions, des entraînements, avec ou sans Kanda. N'empêche qu'au bout de deux mois, ils l'ont déjà refait cinq fois.

Les scènes sont un peu les mêmes, les dialogues sont différents, les contextes similaires également – c'est arrivé trois fois après un entraînement, une fois dans un couloir isolé de la citadelle, et la dernière fois dans la salle de méditation, où Kanda l'a exceptionnellement laissé le rejoindre. Il n'y tolère que Lenalee habituellement. Pas qu'Allen veuille particulièrement méditer. Il est capable de rester tranquille pour penser avant de dormir, comme vraisemblablement beaucoup d'individus, mais la journée, il a un trop grand besoin d'activité, y étant habitué. Il a beaucoup voyagé avec son maître, également une fois qu'il est arrivé à l'Ordre, il s'entraîne énormément, et n'a pas un tempérament suffisamment posé pour rester des heures à faire ça. Contrairement au kendoka. Il est bien sûr capable de se poser, de réfléchir, mais l'idée de méditer ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça.

Toutefois, si ça leur permet de toucher leurs marques, il fait un effort. Allen se sent étrangement apaisé, quand ils font ça. Heureux. Même si ça fait mal. Tellement mal. C'est une douleur qu'il désire, parfois profondément.

La dernière fois, leurs échanges ont pris une tournure intéressante. Allen est un curieux, il a posé des questions. Kanda l'a envoyé chier, comme souvent, mais des informations sur le Japonais irascible sont sortis de la conversation.

« Ça fait quoi, de perdre un lien ? » a demandé Allen.

Le brun l'a fusillé du regard.

« T'as perdu le tien, toi aussi.

—Je l'ai jamais vraiment eu. C'est pas pareil. La mort d'un lié… C'est terrible. »

Le blandin a su qu'il était irrité du ton concerné. Allen est comme ça, il a du caractère et autant de verve que Kanda, mais il a un bon fond. Il s'intéresse à son prochain. Kanda a fait un genre de grognement pour lequel Allen mourrait d'envie de lui rétorquer qu'il ressemblait _vraiment_ à un chien. Finalement, il a répondu.

« C'est douloureux, ouais. Mais j'suis encore là. Il en faut plus pour me buter. »

Allen a acquiescé.

« Je vois ça. Tu es fort. »

Ça n'a pas été un compliment qu'Allen a aimé faire à Kanda. Il n'aime pas le complimenter vu comme il l'énerve. Seulement, ça a été sincère.

Kanda a ricané.

« Plus que toi, Moyashi. »

Sans rentrer dans le jeu des joutes verbales, le blandin a demandé, appréhendant un rejet :

« Elle était comment, la personne à qui tu étais lié ? »

Kanda s'est rembruni. Allen a craint de l'avoir heurté. Dans sa curiosité, il a voulu, veut toujours, en apprendre plus sur son homologue. Kanda a refait le grognement de chien méchant.

« J'veux pas en parler.

—Ok, tu n'es pas obligé. Je me demandais juste.

—Te demande pas. »

Le brun a de ces répliques, des fois, ça fait rire Allen. En souriant, il a hoché la tête, se taisant. Kanda a eu une longue absence qui semblait douloureuse – Allen déteste le voir comme ça. Il a soupiré.

« C'était un petit con, y a rien de plus à dire. »

Allen n'a rien répondu, comprenant que quoiqu'il dise, il y avait un risque de rentrer dans un terrain inconfortable pour Kanda. Son lié était un garçon, alors. Ça ne le choque pas. Les liens ne se font pas qu'entre personnes du même sexe, l'homosexualité n'est donc pas mal vue. Ce qui serait mal vu, c'est que deux êtres non liés, deux _Souillés_ , fassent ce qu'ils font. Leurs marques ont tournées, ils n'ont plus le droit d'aimer. Ça arrive qu'il y en ait qui s'y risquent, mais ils sont en outre très mal considérés.

Pour être tout à fait franc, Allen ne comprend pas pourquoi.

N'est-ce pas, au contraire, ce qui est le plus valorisant ? Tomber amoureux sans lien ? Tomber amoureux car le cœur le veut, non le destin ? Avoir le choix d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer ?

Les gens ont peur de l'amour, en vérité. Ils le craignent, préfèrent le voir dans un domaine où ils savent qu'il est contrôlé. Savoir qu'il est libre, libre d'être ou de ne pas être, les effraie. Ça éveille les insécurités.

Allen va retrouver Kanda pour un entraînement, et il espère qu'ils vont le refaire. En dehors des contacts, Kanda a fini par l'entraîner correctement, et Allen devient meilleur au maniement de l'épée. Kanda se vante que c'est grâce à lui dans son arrogance à toute épreuve. Il irrite Allen, mais le blandin aime bien s'entraîner avec lui. Et pas que pour les touchers. Même s'il ne le dira pas.

L'entraînement est comme d'habitude, ponctué de piques, d'insultes, de réparties, de tacles, de même que les épées s'entrechoquent et que leurs pieds bougent habilement. Du moins un peu plus habilement qu'avant, pour Allen. Ils sont énergiques, s'échauffent autant par la parole que par le combat, et ils ont de la hargne à revendre. Ça dure une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils ne sont qu'eux deux, et Allen aime bien, sachant ce qu'il espère après.

Puis, il l'avoue encore, ce n'est pas désagréable, d'être seul avec Kanda. Ils peuvent mieux se défouler, sans personne pour les interrompre.

La lutte achevée, Allen voit sa satisfaction arriver. Kanda tend la main vers son cou, Allen imitant son geste. Comme toujours, la douleur. Mais ce certain contentement, ce plaisir non coupable, est là, lui aussi. Allen se laisse envahir, Kanda également. Ils partagent quelque chose ensemble. Un contact vrai, qu'Allen se voit aimer plus qu'apprécier. Il sait que Kanda ressent la même chose que lui, sinon, jamais il ne le laisserait le toucher comme ça, pas plus qu'il ne le toucherait.

Allen aime aussi cette réciprocité qui s'est instaurée dans ces rapports. Elle est naturelle.

L'un donne ce que l'autre donne.

Le maudit sait qu'il sera tard quand ils regagneront leurs chambres. Il s'en moque, cependant. Il se satisfait de ça. Passer du temps à faire ce qu'il veut, trouver ce qu'il aurait cru ne jamais avoir… Allen est ravi. Il aime ça.

Kanda semble plus à son aise, ce soir. C'est du moins l'impression qu'Allen a, comme techniquement, il ne change pas d'attitude. Mais il est moins rigide. Allen croit, espère, qu'ils commencent à nouer quelque chose. Une certaine part de lui en a peur, car rien ne garantit que ce soit mutuel, rien ne garantit que ce soit éternel, mais il veut ce quelque chose. Quoiqu'il soit.

Quand Kanda semble lassé et se dérober au contact, Allen le retient par le bras.

« Attends, s'il te plaît. »

Kanda ne comprend pas.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, Moyashi ? »

Il se libère de son emprise, et Allen baisse la tête, peu sûr. Kanda soupire.

« On continuera une autre fois, si c'est ça que t'as. J'veux me pieuter. »

Allen n'hésite pas longtemps en voyant qu'il va partir.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait rester là encore, juste un tout petit peu ?

—À se toucher ?

—Juste assis côte à côte. »

Kanda le regarde bizarrement. Allen croit qu'il va l'envoyer chier. Il voit sa bouche s'entrouvrir et prédit déjà le 'va te faire' charmant. Kanda s'assit cependant contre le mur, et tapote la place à côté de lui. Allen sourit joyeusement. Il s'y installe, tout près. Kanda se contracte un peu.

« Me colle pas.

—Excuse. »

Allen se décale, mais pas très loin. Kanda semble peu satisfait du maigre éloignement. Allen lui sourit encore. L'épéiste détourne le regard, ne faisant, tout compte fait, aucun geste pour s'éloigner.

Deux bonnes minutes se passent.

Allen voit la main de Kanda appuyée au sol, près de la sienne.

Lentement, il la fait glisser. Leurs mains se trouvent vite collées, les peaux se côtoient. Différemment d'avec leurs marques. À part quand Allen a touché le tatouage de Kanda, ils ne se touchent pas autre part, ils s'en tiennent à ça. Ce contact indolore est frais. Kanda le regarde faire. Il ne s'éloigne pas. Allen dépose alors sa main au-dessus de celle de Kanda.

Le Japonais durcit sa mâchoire. Pourtant, il reste.

Allen prend alors un risque supplémentaire. Il lie la main du plus grand à la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Son contact est léger, il laisse à Kanda le choix de se retirer.

Toujours, le brun reste.

Allen raffermit donc son contact, un peu plus décidé, peut-être demandeur. Kanda ne se retire pas. Les minutes passent encore, et ils restent comme ça. Allen sent qu'il pourrait s'endormir. Il pique furieusement du nez.

Tout aussi lentement, il se repousse contre Kanda, lui tirant la langue en posant sa tête sur son épaule, sachant qu'il va râler. Kanda râle en effet, et lui donne un coup d'épaule en prime :

« T'fais chier, Moyashi.

—Je sais. Et c'est Allen, Bakanda. »

Allen s'amuse de la remarque. Il aime taquiner son ami, après tout. Il pense avoir le droit d'appeler Kanda comme ça, maintenant, c'est plus clair pour lui. Kanda ne le repousse plus. Se sentant vraiment trop fatigué, bien que regrettant de mettre fin à ça, Allen soupire.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi.

—Tant mieux, tu m'foutras la paix. »

Allen secoue la tête, faussement agacé.

« Pauvre idiot. »

Kanda s'en va, ramassant ses affaires, Allen allant vers la porte. Au moment où ils quittent la salle, le blandin glisse un sourire amical au brun. Le Japonais ne le lui rend pas, mais n'a pas eu une expression plus dédaigneuse qu'à la normale. Allen pense pouvoir le considérer comme quelque chose de satisfaisant.

Le temps passe encore. Un autre mois. Encore un autre.

Ça continue, leurs mains se lient même plus souvent.

Allen est content de ne pas s'être trompé. Ils ont ce quelque chose. Quelque chose, il l'espère, que la guerre ne va pas leur enlever. Que ce soit platonique ou plus loin qu'une simple amitié, qu'un simple réconfort, ils ont quelque chose.

Quelque fois, Allen avoue qu'il se demande ce que ça ferait, s'ils liaient leurs bouches. Si, au lieu des doigts qui trainent sur les marques, ils y posaient des lèvres. Ce serait une expérience à tenter, un jour. Il ignore s'ils le feront. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. C'est quelque chose. Quelque chose qui semble bien, qui semble doux, qui semble réel. Ce n'est pas un lien, ce n'est pas comme ça que sont décrits les sentiments que ressentent deux êtres unis par le destin. C'est supposé être inéluctable, incontrôlable. Indépendant de la volonté des liés. Plus fort que toute raison. Allen a toujours eu l'impression que ça voulait dire que l'on n'aime pas, on se lie. L'amour n'existerait donc pas, au profit du lien.

Ce qu'il ressent, lui, a un peu de point commun avec cette description, parce qu'il ne comprend pas toutes ses réactions et pensées qui se rapportent à Kanda, mais ce n'est pas non plus compulsif. C'est parfois léger, parfois agréable, mais parfois désagréable aussi. Tout dépend du moment, ça varie avec les humeurs.

C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a vu décrit nulle part. Quelque chose qu'il expérimente pourtant.

Parfois, quand l'épéiste et lui se croisent dans les couloirs, plus récemment, Allen a l'impression de voir l'ombre famélique d'un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Kanda.

Alors, ne sachant ce qu'est leur quelque chose, ne sachant ce qu'il en adviendra dans le futur, Allen se demande, pensif, étonné.

Est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est ça, tomber véritablement amoureux ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai relu mais sait-on jamais si des oublis de mots/coquilles subsistent, je m'en excuse platement xD.
> 
> C'est un peu trash avec la peau détériorée, mais j'aimais bien l'idée pour donner un peu de réalisme à ça :).
> 
> C'est plus de la pré-romance qu'autre chose, mais pareil, j'aimais bien le fait de conclure comme ça. Après on peut imaginer ce qu'on veut pour la suite x'D.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé le OS :D !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça ne mange pas de pain et fait plaisir !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ^^ !


End file.
